


Fools

by A_simple_lee



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: You don't notice you're leaning to rest your head on Jaskier's shoulder until you've already done so. He leans back a little and you follow, nestled against the tree you're under. Jaskier's lute sits on his lap, and he plucks out a gentle melody."Hi."
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Fools

You don't notice you're leaning to rest your head on Jaskier's shoulder until you've already done so. He leans back a little and you follow, nestled against the tree you're under. Jaskier's lute sits on his lap, and he plucks out a gentle melody.

"Hi."

"Hello," He smiles, bumping his head against yours. you wrap an arm around him. "I take it somebody's tired?"

"Yep."

Comfortable silence settles as he spends the next couple of minutes playing, humming an accompaniment here and there. Your hand wanders up to card through his hair. A grin finds your lips when your fingers brush his neck and he twitches.

"Careful," He warns after a moment, "You're tickling me."

"Mhm. Sorry." You're not, but you humour him. A couple of seconds pass. His humming starts up again. You let your hand slip to the same spot on his neck, movements a little more deliberate but brief enough to seem unintentional. Jaskier's shoulder hunches up a little in response, his humming stilted for an instant. 

"Ah, you're doing it again." He mutters, moving his lute to the side. 

"What?" It's rather difficult not to grin.

"Tickling me."

"Oh?" Acting oblivious is more entertaining than you'd expected. You swipe a couple fingers over the side of his neck and smile when he tilts his head away from you.

"Ah, hey, nonono!"

A laugh escapes you as you promptly turn your head to plant a quick raspberry on the other side of his neck.

Jaskier lets out what can only be described as a squeal, immediately pushing you away with a few panicked giggles. You immediately dart your hands to his sides, laughing triumphantly when he falls backwards, leaving himself prone. 

"Y/n! Don't!" He cries, trying and failing to bat you away in his hysterics.

"Why not?" 

"Because- there- Ahaha- there are other ways to make me laugh!"

"Well, yeah, but this is fun." You grin, pausing to untangle yourself when Jaskier grabs one of your wrists.

But then you find that you can't.

"Ohoho, is it now?" Jaskier grins, "Then I'm sure you won't mind me returning the favour." An instant later, you feel his fingers crawling up your side. You withdraw your free hand from his torso immediately, holding it up in an attempt to defend your own. 

"No! Jaskier!" A giggle almost escapes, a smile pulling on your lips. Somehow, in the time it took for you to panic internally over this sudden change in events, Jaskier has flipped you onto the ground, grabbing both of your hands and securing them under his knees. The bard wastes no time in exploring your reactions to various pokes, prods, and squeezes on your torso.

"Aha! Gotcha! Now, are you ticklish?" He asks, tweaking your ribs to accentuate his point. your reflexive twitch and poorly concealed squeak tell him all he needs to know. how annoying.

“You- already know the answer to-” Just as the retort forms on your lips, Jaskier darts his hands to your ribs, wriggling his fingers and sending you into a fit of hysterics.

“Yea, you’re right, I do.” He sounds so smug, but the look on his face is one of fondness. “You, my friend, are too ticklish for your own good.” 

It’ll be a few more minutes and a couple of mirthful tears before he backs off, but if that means you both get to act like fools together for a while, then so be it.


End file.
